Benutzer Diskussion:Spawn Avatar
Willkommen Hallo, willkommen auf Memory Alpha. Vielen Dank für deine Mitarbeit, wir hoffen, dass du weiterhin Interesse hast, Artikel zu erstellen. Hier sind einige Links, die du dir eventuell anschauen solltest, wenn du das nicht bereits getan hast: * Bearbeitungsrichtlinien * Wie man Seite bearbeitet * Artikelvorlagen * Häufig begangene Memory Alpha Fehler * Canon FAQ Solltest du noch Fragen haben, zögere nicht sie in Zehn Vorne oder der Diskussionsseite eines entsprechenden Artikels zu stellen. --Porthos 18:27, 31. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Hallo zurück, Porthos, :-D :und danke für die nette Begrüßung. Hehe, und die Idee mit Zehn Vorne ist ja auch cool. :-) :Hermherrrm.. (reusper) ..wo geht´s ´n hier zur Brücke? ..ich muß dann mal mit Jean-Lu.., ähm ich meine mit dem Cäptn sprechen. ;-) :Gruß .. Spawn 08:54, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) :: Zur Brücke gehts hier entlang. Ich fürchte nur, Jean-Luc Picard ist gerade nicht zu sprechen, da er sich im Nexus befindet oder auf dem Holodeck aufhält. Von mir aus nochmal viel Spaß. Wenn die Hilfe nicht weiterhilft, einfach suchen oder fragen. Aber wem sag ich das... 09:56, 2. Nov 2005 (UTC) Romulanischer Heimatstern Zu dem entfernen des Namens der Sonne des Romulanischen Sonnensystems: Der Name "Eisn" ist ja non-canon. Man kann sowas höchstens in den HGIs erwähnen. Und wenn in einem Artikel ein Abschnitt eingerückt und bzw. oder schräg gestellt ist, ist das eine Hintergrundinfo. Falls du dich wunderst bzw. das nicht wusstest. --HenK | discuss 08:34, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo HenK, :ja deswegen hab ich den Namen ja auch schräg und nicht in „Anführungsstriche” oder anstelle von „Heimatstern” dort notiert. ..und weil ich die ortsnahe Nennung einer Information besser finde, als wenn der Interessierte erst stundenlang danach graben muß. :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 08:42, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Achso. Aber hier ist es so, dass Hintergrundinformationen einen eigenen Abschnitt mit Überschrift oder einen schräg gestellten Abschnitt bekommen, um das klar von canon-Infos abzugrenzen. Ist ja sonst nicht von jeden Besucher sofort zu erkennen. --HenK | discuss 08:59, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, genauso wie auch die Unterschiede zwischen Kanon und Nicht-Kanon. :-) ..und ich denke, mit Ausnahme einiger weniger Regel-begeisterter, interessiert sich kaum ein StarTrek-Fan für diese Unterschiede. ..ich finde diese strenge Unterscheidung hier auch irgend wie sehr lästig, da es meinen Lesefluß stört, ich ständig bei jeder kleinen Hintergrundinfo ewig suchen muß und – wenn ich jetzt noch etwas weiter darüber nachdenken würde – sicher noch aus einigen anderen Gründen. :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 09:10, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Ich weiß ob ich dich richtig verstanden hab, aber wenn man sich nach den Richtlinien richtet (Memory Alpha:Stil-Handbuch#Hintergrundinformationen, Memory Alpha:Canon Policy#Was ist keine akzeptierte Quelle?) dann kann das jeder sofort erkennen. Das mit denm Lesefluss is ja irgendwie auch Ansichtssache. --HenK | discuss 09:25, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat: „.., aber wenn man sich nach den Richtlinien richtet .. dann kann das jeder sofort erkennen.” :Nunja, ich hatte anfangs (und habe auch immernoch) so meine Probleme damit (wie sicher auch viele andere StarTrek-Fans), diese hier in der MA festgelegten Unterscheidungen zwischen Kanon und Nicht-Kanon zu erkennen und wie gesagt, ich bin da nicht so fixiert wie offenbar einige andere MA-Autoren, bzw. hab ich auch so meine eigenen Vorstellungen, was Kanon und Nicht-Kanon bzw. auf gut-deutsch, was MA(de)-Relevant ist und was nicht. Und ich bin auch tollerant genug, die Meinung anderer (mindestens in diesem Zusammenhang) gelten zu lassen. (siehe auch Kanon, Zitat: „Die Definition des Canon bei Star Trek ist von Fan zu Fan verschieden ..”) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:00, 21. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::aber dir ist doch sicher klar das wir hier einen canon beibehalten müssen, mit dem alle so klarkommen. einen "kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner" quasi. es giebt auch projekte die den canon ignorieren z.B. Memory Betahttp://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. vieleicht wirst du daran mehr freude finden :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:47, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Sonne und Sol und so weiter es wäre nicht schlecht gewesen vorher ersteinmal eine diskussion zu starten da diese änderung sehr aufwendig ist und zumindest ich sie nicht unbedingt befürworten kann--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:15, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo Shisma, :hmm.., also ich sah eigentlich keinen Diskussionsbedarf, da die „Sonne” und das „Sonnensystem” – aus meiner Sicht – Kanon sind (spätestens seit ST-ENT wird zumindest an dieser Stelle kein d''englisch mehr gesprochen). :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 13:24, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Wenn überhaupt ist Sol Latein, kein Englisch! Abgesehen davon werden die Begriffe Stern und Sonne immer wieder durcheinandergewirbelt, so dass Sol ungemein präziser ist. 13:47, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Also soweit ich weiß, ist „Sonne” der deutsche (und nicht ''umgangssprachliche) Name für unseren nächsten Stern. Und ich denke, da wir hier (noch) deutsch lesen/schreiben/sprechen, sollte das auch in den Artikeln die favorisierte Sprache sein. Im übrigen, ist „Sol” sicher genauso un''präziese im Englischen wie „Sonne” im Deutschen. :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:05, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Nein, das ist Nonsens: Wir hantieren hier mit unserer Erzählperspektive, da ist Sol mehr als ausreichend präzise, während gerade durch die Lokalisierung ins Deutsche der Begriff "Sonne" sehr schwammig ist und eine große Streuweite besitzt. 14:32, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Dennoch ist „Sol” heute (auch im deutschen Star Trek) sehr unüblich und, soweit mir bekannt, werden auch nur noch die Begriffe „Sonne” und „Sonnensystem” (in den neueren hier MA-Kanon-kompatiblen Werken) verwendet. :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 14:43, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Ähm, neuere Übersetzungen aus Serien und Filme bedeuten aber nicht automatisch, dass wir die real-aktuellere Terminologie übernehmen - schon gar nicht stur und erst Recht nicht, wenn sie im Konflikt mit vorhergehenden Begriffen stehen, die chronologisch betrachtet aktueller sind. In dem Fall müssen wir uns einfach mit den Begriffsklärungen begnügen, da wir nicht nur die neuen und aktuellen Fans ansprechen ''wollen sondern auch die älteren, die vielleicht ab DS9 nicht mehr eingeschaltet und die Serie weiter verfolgt haben. Und die gibt es zu Genüge... 17:04, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich sehe da keine unlösbaren Konflikte, da ja z.B. Zeitreisen sowie auch alternative Zeitlinien in StarTrek nicht neu oder fremd sind. Daher kann sich sehr leicht auch jeder in seine Zeit(linie) begeben, welche ihm am liebsten ist. :-) :Chronologisch betrachtet (wenn man einer starren Zeitlinie folgen möchte) sind ja eigentlich TNG, DS9 und VOY die aktuellsten Ereignisräume, und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann wurde nur in TOS (und evtl. auch TAS) „Sol” (statt „Sonne” und „Sonnensystem”) verwendet. :Dann ist mir auch noch nicht klar, warum einige hier anscheinlich unbedingt auf den (aus dem Latein stammenden) Begriff „Sol” beharren, obwohl im Deutschen der Begriff „Sonne” (auch im StarTrek-Universum), für das selbe Objekt, sehr viel üblicher ist (siehe auch die vorangegangene Colambia-Diskussion). Zum einen ist Latein eine tote Sprache und zu anderen fördert eine solche Fremdsprache auch nicht unbedingt den Zusammenhalt und die Rekrutierung neuer StarTrek-Fans (so sind jedenfalls meine allgemeinen Erfahrungen mit Fremdsprachen). :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 07:13, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Kanon hinkt Realität hinterher Sorry, weil ich diesen kurzen Kommentar noch einmal aufgreife, auch wenn eigentlich alles klar sein dürfte, aber: Der Kanon der MA hinkt keineswegs hinter irgend etwas hinterher, sondern stellt einfach das dar, was im Star-Trek-Universum Realität ist! Dafür gibt es noch viele weiter Beispiele. Die Sowjetunion existiert beispielsweise noch im 24. Jahrhundert, dafür gab es "bei uns" 1968 eine Atombombenexplosion beim Start einer Interkontinentalrakete, von der in der Wikipedia bestimmt auch nichts steht. Ganz zu schweigen von der [[HMS Defiant|HMS Defiant]], die "bei uns" Realität ist, obwohl es nie ein Schiff diesen Namens gab. Das hat aber nichts damit zu tun, dass wir der Realität hinterher sind (vielleicht sind wir ihr ja eher vorraus), sondern ist einfach dadurch begründet, dass diese Informationen im Kanon etabliert sind. Wie gesagt, eigentlich eine Kleinigkeit, die auch keineswegs irgendwie übel gemeint ist, ich wollte dich einfach darauf hinweisen, dass wir keine "Wikipedia für Star Trek" sind, sondern eine Föderationsdatenbank.--Bravomike 18:52, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Zitat: „.. ich wollte dich einfach darauf hinweisen, dass wir keine "Wikipedia für Star Trek" sind, sondern eine Föderationsdatenbank.” :Ja, das muß sich aber nicht unbedingt ausschließen. Und mit dem hinterherhinken meinte ich nur (scherzhaft :-) ), daß die aktuellen Ereignisse der Realität, den parallelen Ereignissen im StarTrek-Universum teilweise schon voraus geeilt sind – siehe z.B. die Fortschritte in der Informationstechnik und der technische Stand in TOS. :-D :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 19:13, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Klar, und über die Sache mit der UdSSR habe ich mich auch köstlich amüsiert, als ich zum ersten mal die Plakette der ''Tsiolkovsky'' gesehen habe. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass bei dir der Eindruck entsteht, wir würden hier die Augen vor der Realität verschließen (Ich habe übrigens immer gerne Jules Verne gelesen, und für mich hat die Erde laut "Reise zum Mond" zwei Monde, und das Sonnensystem hat bei mir nach Definition von 1860 13 Planeten ;-) )--Bravomike 19:19, 23. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :In Ordnung, :-) ..ich versuche ja den hier definierten (MAde-)Kanon zu verstehen, aber das dauert wohl leider noch eine ganze Weile, da ich nicht (wie anscheinlich einige Andere hier) jedes einzelne Detail zu jeder Zeit im Kopf habe und wie bereits genannt eigentlich auch relativ tolerant in solchen Dingen (Ansichten, Werte, Religionen, etc.) bin. Zudem kommt es mir hier (noch) vor wie ein riesiges Minenfeld, wo man eben ständig Gefahr läuft, auf eben solch eine Kanon-Mine zu stoßen (dafür scheine ich ein echtes Talent zu haben). :-) Habt also bitte noch etwas Verständnis, für meine menschlichen Unzulänglichkeiten. :(Die Sache mit dem Sol-Sonne-Konflikt ist aber noch nicht vom Tisch! :-)) :Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 06:46, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) (MAde-)Kanon allgemein Hallo nochmal, alle zusammen, also ich versuche mal, diese Thematik hier etwas zu sammeln. Zitat aus Romulanischer Heimatstern: „es giebt auch projekte die den canon ignorieren z.B. Memory Betahttp://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. vieleicht wirst du daran mehr freude finden :/” Nein sicher nicht, gerade weil dieses Projekt nicht in Deutsch (meiner lieben Muttersprache) ist :-) , mir (D'')Englisch ständig und überall aufgezwungen wird (daher mein Kampft gegen ''diese Kräfte :-\ ) und ich eine gepflegte Sprache viel sinnvoller finde, als irgend ein olles Kauderwelsch, welches nur noch die verstehen, die irgend wo vorn an der Front diese Anglizismen in unsere gute Sprache reinzwängen. Damit will ich nicht sagen, daß ich Englisch hasse oder so was, aber der Einfluß dieser Sprache im Deutschen ist meiner Ansicht nach schon viel zu lange über alle Maßen hinaus geschossen. A pro pro, da wir gerader an diesem Thema sind, gibt es dazu eigentlich eine Empfehlung hier in der MA, welche sich eben auf die Pflege unserer Sprache bezieht? Und was den Kanon hier angeht, wie gesagt, ich bin nicht gegen alle Regeln, aber ein gewisses Maßhalten finde ich auch schon sehr wichtig, denn es kann ja wohl auch nicht sein, daß von einem Extrem ins nächste taumelt wird. Und ein absolutets Chaos wollen wir sicher alle nicht haben, oder? :-) Mit freundlichen Grüßen .. Spawn 08:34, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :also, zumindest ich habe nichts gegen fremtwörter, halte sie sogar teilweise für sinnvoll. und st ist auch eine sehr amerikanische Sache. wir sagen schließlich auch Captain anstelle von Kapitän. wir halten uns an die sprache die in der offiziellen übersetzung verwendet wird. wenn in verschiedenen episoden verschieden übersetzt wurde das richten wir uns nach dem am häufigsten gennannten vokabular oder dem was wir für sinvoll halten. zB Konsole wurde häufig mit Schalttafel übersetzt. oder siehe zB Leuchtschiff--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:52, 24. Apr. 2007 (UTC)